


Love you

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [106]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, M/M, Major Character Injury, injured niall
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall miał wypadek i budzi się w szpitalu. Zauważa przy łóżku śpiącego Liama, nie chce go budzić, więc podnosi się i zauważa, że nie ma jednej nogi. Zaczyna krzyczeć i budzi Liama. Ten próbuje uspokoić zrozpaczonego Nialla, który powtarza, że nie chce żyć, że jest teraz kaleką i potworem itp. Liam mocno go obejmuje i czeka aż Niall się uspokoi. Następnie wyjaśnia mu, że nadal jest jego cudem i nigdy nie przestanie go kochać oraz, że zawsze będzie u jego boku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love you

            Kiedy się rozbudzam, mam wrażenie, że całe moje ciało jest otępiałe i ciężkie. Jakbym spał o kilka godzin za dużo. Głowa pulsuje dziwnym, tępym bólem, a powieki są sklejone. Walczę z nimi przez kilka długich chwil, a kiedy w końcu udaje mi się je otworzyć, poraża mnie jasne światło. Mrużę oczy i mrugam kilka razy; wszystko dookoła mnie jest rozmyte i zlewa się w jedność, ale ostatecznie obraz wyostrza się i dociera do mnie, że wpatruję się w biały sufit, z brązową plamą w rogu. Lampa jest zapalona, a w środku widać jakieś stworzonko – to ćma lub motyl – ale to nie ma znaczenia, ponieważ już się nie rusza. Mrugam znowu i próbując zignorować nieprzyjemne pulsowanie w głowie – tępy ból, przytłaczający, bo nie pozwala się na niczym skupić.

            Oddycham powoli, a z każdym wdechem czuję, jak ból w klatce piersiowej i w głowie zmniejsza się. Dopiero po chwili słyszę miarowe pikanie otaczającej mnie aparatury i kiedy w końcu rozglądam się po sali szpitalnej, widzę go.

            Siedzi na krześle, tuż przy moim łóżku. Splątane dłonie spoczywają na jego brzuchu, klatka piersiowa unosi się miarowo, a blada twarz jest wyraźnie spięta. Nawet jego brwi marszczą się przez sen. Musi mu być niewygodnie na twardym krześle, z głową przechyloną na bok, policzkiem dotykając ramienia. Mimo wszystko wygląda całkiem uroczo, a ja próbuję się uśmiechnąć, bo cokolwiek by się nie działo – Liam jest tutaj, jest przy mnie.

            Powoli unoszę się na łokciach; mam dość leżenia, chcę usiąść. Nieporadnie przesuwam się na łóżku i pomimo całego otępienia czuję, że coś jest nie tak. Kiedy w końcu opieram się poduszkę, odrzucam na bok kołdrę i zamieram w bezruchu.

            Łzy zamazują mi widok.

            Nie, to nie może być prawda.

            Nie!

            Zdaję sobie sprawę, że krzyczę, dopiero wtedy, gdy para silnych ramion zamyka mnie w mocnym uścisku. Krzyczę i płaczę, ponieważ nie, to nie może być prawda. To nie jest prawda.

  - Nie, nie! – krzyczę w klatkę piersiową Liama, który kołysze mnie w swoich ramionach. – Kurwa!

  - Cii…

  - Jestem kaleką… O Boże, nie. Jestem… Jestem potworem, Liam, ja…

            Krzyk przeradza się w szloch i bezwstydnie płaczę, mocząc sweter Liama, który wciąż tuli mnie do siebie, szepcząc „wszystko będzie dobrze” prosto w moje włosy.

  - Jak… Już zawsze… już zawsze będę… kaleką, Li, ja… – Niemal krztuszę się własnymi łzami i duszę się, nie mogąc złapać powietrza. To zbyt wiele. – Nie chcę… nie mogę już żyć. Jestem potworem, tak okropny…

            Na przemian krzyczę i płaczę, a Liam jedynie głaszcze mnie uspokajająco po plecach, siedząc na brzegu łóżka. Kiedy w końcu się uspokajam, pomaga mi się przesunąć i siada tuż za mną, obejmując mnie mocno ramionami, nie robiąc sobie nic z tego, że prawdopodobnie wcale nie może siadać na łóżku pacjenta.

            Jego duże, ciepłe dłonie przesuwają się po moich rękach, w górę i w dół, w ten kojący sposób, a później zsuwają się przez brzuch i zamieram, kiedy opuszkami palców, czule, niemal z namaszczeniem dotyka tego, co pozostało z mojej prawej nogi. Kikuta.

            Oczy znów zachodzą mi łzami, ale nim któraś ma szansę wypłynąć, ciepły oddech owiewa moją szyję, gdy Liam przybliża się, obejmując mnie mocniej.

  - Kocham cię – mówi szeptem. – Kocham cię, Nialler, jesteś…

  - Jestem kaleką. – Przerywam mu, zaciskając palce na pościeli, czując ten niewyobrażalny ból w środku.

  - Jesteś moim cudem. – Poprawia mnie, składając małe pocałunki na moim karku. – Jesteś wszystkim, czego kiedykolwiek pragnąłem. Jesteś uosobieniem piękna.

            Opieram głowę o jego ramię, przymykając oczy, pozwalając, by łzy bezgłośnie spływały po mojej twarzy, a on pochyla się i całuje mnie w skroń, szepcząc swoje wyznanie.

  - Kocham cię tak bardzo, że ta miłość rozsadza mnie od środka. Kochałem cię wcześniej, młodego i pełnego energii. Kocham cię teraz, silnego i niepokonanego. I będę kochać cię później, siwego i pomarszczonego.

            Zagryzam wargi, powstrzymując szloch.

            Gdyby nie cisza w pokoju, przerywana pikaniem aparatury, nigdy nie usłyszałbym kolejnych słów Liama, wypowiedzianych tuż przy moim uchu.

  - Będę cię kochać zawsze, Nialu Horanie. Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy.


End file.
